


At The End of The Night

by peachysimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysimp/pseuds/peachysimp
Summary: At the end of the night, he went home to a cold and empty bed, while Dream was at home in a warm and comforting bed with his husband.At the end of the night, George sat there in his bed in the dark crying, the same as he had been for years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	At The End of The Night

George loved Dream. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with him, it was a slow gradual build. The way Dream would flirt and tease with George. 

The way when they were alone either in person or through calls, how his voice would soften and become lower when only the two of them would speak. 

The good morning and good night texts.

Phone calls up till the break of dawn. 

Lingering touches. 

The tight hugs that screamed ‘Don’t let me go’. 

The constant ‘I love you say it back’ jokes. 

Everyone knew that George was head over heels for Dream. The first person to notice was Sapnap. He noticed on a video call, how George’s eyes kept drifting to Dream’s box and how whenever Dream flirted he’d get rosy cheeks and had a hard time properly answering back. 

So, after weeks of observing, Sapnap made a call.

“Hey Sapnap” the brit’s voice flooded the Texan's ears and he felt himself smile.

“Georgie are you busy?” 

“No why?”

“Can we meet up at the park please, I wanna talk with you” his voice held a light tone and even had the edge of a smile in it, to help indicate to the brit that it wasn’t a super serious topic.

“Sure is Dream gonna be there?” his smile faltered a bit.

“No it’s just gonna be us I wanna talk with just you for a bit”

“Okay sounds good to me”

“Meet you in five” 

George was already sitting at the picnic table in the park by the time Sapnap was there. He had his back turned to the Texan, who then decided to jump on him once he got close enough. George let out the loudest scream ever, thankful that no kids were in the park.

“What the hell is wrong with you Sapnap?!” he doubled over in laughter as the rosy tint covered Geroge’s face. He took the seat in front of him to make it easier to talk.

“Love you too Georgie” 

“Yea yea whatever, what was it you wanted to talk about” the Texan became a bit nervous. What if he interpreted the way his friend felt wrong. The only thing that could happen is…. 

He brushed off the thought.

“Do you like anyone?” the Brit was taken aback and the light pink tint appeared on his cheeks and ears again.

“W-What are you on about Sapnap?” 

“George do you like anyone?” 

“Why are we talking about this?”

“George-”

“Yes I like someone oh my god stop repeating the damn question” the Texan laughed at the ravens words. 

“Now onto the real portion of this, is it Dream?” his eyes widened at his friend’s words.

“wHAT?” 

“I mean have you SEEN the way you look at him? George you look at him as if he holds all the stars in the universe in his eyes. If you don’t like him in that way I’m sorry for misinterpreting things but everyone thinks you like Dream” the only thing heard was the gentle sway of the trees. After a moment of silence Geroge spoke up.

“It’s Dream” the Texan whooped and hollered and threw his hands in the air as he cheered. 

“I FUCKING KNEW IT BITCH WOOO LET’S FUCKING GO” the raven gently laughed at his actions. 

Once he calmed down, Sapnap kept teasing George and George kept getting all flustered while Sapnap laughed. Things went about for the next two hours until it started getting dark. The two boys said their goodbyes and went home. 

George sat in bed that night realizing that that was the first time he said those words out loud. His confession. He admitted to liking Dream. 

Out loud. 

It wasn’t a mere thought in his head anymore. 

It was a tangible feeling. A tangible feeling that he messed with as he fell asleep.

The next few weeks went by as you’d expect. Dream and George continued their seemingly harmless flirting and teasing while Sapnap and the others teased George about it. 

All was well with them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Until….

_ Call from Dream _

_ *any askers??* _

“Dream?”

“What’s up loser” 

The Texan and Brits words drifted in the call as they waited for him to speak. They heard a giggle. 

“Hey guys can we meet up at the park for a bit” 

“I-” 

“We’ll be there”

“Sapnap wait I never said I could-” 

“I don’t care I’m dragging you with me let’s go”

“God you’re all so annoying fine” 

The two boys laughed at George’s laziness and hung up the call. 

As promised, Sapnap went to George’s house and picked him up as the two walked to the park together. Dream wasn’t there yet so they just sat next to each other at one of the tables and rambled about the new minecraft update. 

They were so busy rambling they didn’t realize Dream was there until they saw two figures sit down in front of them. Ultimately, George and Sapnap were confused. They’ve never seen this other boy and have never heard of him. 

He had ginger hair and a little button nose. His smile was innocent, with sharp canine teeth. The two boys looked expectantly at Dream. 

Sapnap noticed that the two were sitting very close to each other. A little too close. 

“Guys I’d like you to meet Fundy… my boyfriend” George and Sapnap immediately paled at the blondes words. 

“What? Dream what are you talking about we’ve never heard of him” 

“I know I know I apologize for not telling you it’s just- I didn’t want to mention anything unless I knew we were serious or not. We’ve been talking for a few months and we got together last week” Fundy leaned into Dream during the story as Sapnap slowly reached his arm behind George and rested his hand on his back. 

“You- you’ve been talking for months?” the Brit muttered the words out gently, afraid that speaking any louder would open up a dam of pain. 

“We’ve been talking for maybe six months at this point” the ginger boy spoke up this time, a dutch accent present. 

“Wow um. I don’t even know what to say. Congrats.” he muttered back, faking a smile. He felt Sapnap’s side eye on him and just kicked his leg to look back at the other two. 

“This seems so.. Sudden I guess this came out of nowhere, Dream you didn’t even act like you were talking to someone?” 

“Again I’m sorry for hiding this from you I just wanted to make sure this was something serious and not a fling” 

“Understandable I guess” George couldn’t help the bitterness seep into his words. Thankfully Fundy was looking at a text on his phone and didn’t notice it. On the other hand, Dream definitely picked up on it. They were best friends.  **He knew when something was wrong.**

“George are you ok? Again I-”

“I’m fine, I’m just tired and I’m hungry. Now if this is all, I’m gonna go home, I have things to attend to” he stood up and started walking, barely hearing Sapnap bid his goodbyes and run after George. 

Once they turned the corner and were certain they were out of earshot, Sapnap spoke up.

“George I’m so sorry” 

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. No one knew apparently what was happening. I’ll be fine” 

“George-” 

“Please Sapnap. I just wanna go home and eat some food and then call it a day. I’ll call you if anything, ok?” Sapnap hesitated before responding. 

“Ok ok. Don’t you DARE forget that I’m always here for you. I’m always just a call away.”

“I appreciate that Sapnap. Seriously I do.” by the time their conversation ended they were already in front of George’s house. 

The two hugged and George almost broke at the feeling. Sapnap left and George went to unlock his door. With shaky hands he managed to open it and the minute he closed the door he collapsed to the floor, letting the broken sobs he was holding in for the past hour finally come out. He pulled his knees to his chest and curled in on himself, letting the sobs course through his body. 

By the time he had calmed down, night fell and the house was dark. George stood up with heavy limbs and turned the lights on in the house. 

He walked right past his kitchen- all appetite left him the minute he heard Dream was dating-

He treaded up the stairs and closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He changed out of his jeans, putting on comfortable shorts and laid in bed. For the first time in three hours, he picked up his phone and saw it was flooded with notifications. 

_ *any askers??* _

**_Dream_ **

_ Hey :) _

**_Sapnap_ ** __

_ Dreamie poo I missed you _

**_Dream_ **

_ Ew shut up weirdo. _

_ I was gonna ask, is it cool if I let Fundy in the gc? I want you guys to get to know each other. _

**_Sapnap_ **

_ Uh I guess that’s fine _

**_Dream added +_ _ _ - _ _ _ - _ _ _ __ **

**_+_ _ _ - _ _ _ - _ _ _ __ **

_ Hello!! _

**_Sapnap_ **

_ Hi Fundy :) _

**_+_ _ _ - _ _ _ - _ _ _ __ **

_ It was lovely meeting you two today I hope we can be friends soon _

**_Sapnap_ **

_ You seem great Fundy I hope Dream’s been treating you well. _

**_+_ _ _ - _ _ _ - _ _ _ __ **

_ Don’t worry he has I would’ve kicked his ass if he hadn’t haha _

**_Sapnap_ **

_ As you should king _

The messages went on like that for a while. George felt his heart clench in a way where he felt he was about to become replaced in his own friend group. He checked his other messages.

**_Sapnap_ **

_ Hey George, Dream wants to add Fundy to the gc is that ok? _

_ Georgeeeee _

_ I let him add him, you weren’t responding. I’m sorry if that bothers you. _

The raven quickly wrote back.

**_George_ **

_ It’s fine, don't worry about it. I’ll be fine.  _

He scrolled out and saw he had gotten a text from Dream a while back

**_Dream_ **

_ Hey you ok? _

**_George_ **

_ I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Fundy seems lovely.  _

**_Dream_ **

_ He is really, I’m happy you guys are liking him _

**_George_ **

_ Does he make you happy _

**_Dream_ **

_ George he makes me so happy _

**_George is typing_ **

_ Does he make you happier than I could? _

George sat there, rereading the text on the screen. He knew there was no way in hell that he would send that to Dream. He just couldn’t. He went to hit backspace and instead of the clicks of the backspace key, he heard the whoosh of the send key. His eyes widened as he realized what he sent. At that exact moment, he got a message from the gc and quickly pressed it.

**_+_ _ _ - _ _ _ - _ _ _ __ **

_ Hey George is part of this gc right? _

**_George_ **

_ I’m right here hello Fundy  _

He quickly saved the contact, tired at looking at the string of numbers.

**_Fundy_ **

_ It was lovely meeting you George! I hope the two of us can become closer in the future. _

George couldn’t help but feel guilty. Fundy seemed like such a sweet guy. He made Dream happy. Who was he to pin his feelings on Dream. 

**_George_ **

_ I hope so too Fundy :) _

Just as he was about to put the phone down, he got a message from Dream.

**_Dream_ **

_ What?  _

**_George_ **

_ It’s nothing Dream. Have a goodnight, I hope you and Fundy are well _

**_Dream_ **

_ George no get back here  _

**_George_ **

_ For fucks sake I said it’s nothing. Fucking drop it Dream. Goodnight.  _

He turned off the phone, and quickly put it on do not disturb. He stared at his ceiling, the urge of a breakdown creeping up his neck. The tears were threatening to spill until he heard a call. 

“I put this on do not disturb who the fuck is calling” he picked up the phone and saw it was Sapnap. He and Dream were the only people who he set up for the calls to grow through dnd. Too tired to care he answered.

“What Sapnap”

“You’re being friendly with Fundy?”

“He makes Dream happy. Fundy seems to be a nice guy. I’m not gonna be bitter towards them and be an asshole to them just becuase I have feelings for Dream. 

“I guess.. Um I called you because Dream texted me about you” 

“What did he tell you”

“You texted him something?” George knew exactly what he was talking about but he wanted to pretend that never happened. 

“What did I text him”

“You were talking about Fundy, you asked him if he made you happy, he said yes and then you said and I quote, ‘does he make you happier than I could’?” the shorter boy let out a shaky breath. 

“Sapnap-”

“George what are you doing”

“I don’t know” silence filled the call.

“Can you please come over? I need someone here with me”

“Of course George I’ll be there in a few. Do you wanna stay on call?”

“No, I'll wait in my room. You have the key right?”

“No shit Sherlock” the brit let out a chuckle at the other’s words before hanging up.

Within minutes Sapnap was in George’s room, cradling the smaller man in his arms as he broke down. He let go of everything, every small minor detail and emotion he held in and let everyone out.

“Sapnap I love him”

“I know”

“How-how could he  _ flirt _ with me and say all those  _ things _ to me as if I was nothing. He just used me”

“George it’ll be ok. I’m right by your side we’ll get through this together.”

The rest of the night was spent letting go of emotions and the start of healing. 

For the next few months, George distanced himself from the group, specifically Dream. Whenever the three of them made plans to hang out, Fundy tagged along as well. They would cling to each other and constantly flirt and do all those couple things in front of him. It hurt him and it hurt Sapnap to see him like that. This wasn’t the George he knew. 

George was rapidly losing weight, his skin looking more pale and ghostly. Dark purple eye bags sat heavy under his eyes. Dream noticed it and wanted to talk to George about it. Anytime he tried talking to him, the shorter boy would doge the topic and typically run away from Dream all together. 

Dream was desperately reaching out for George who was slipping through his fingers. He tried to keep his persona that he usually does with him but all that happened was an unresponsive George. He missed his friend. 

Overtime George and Fundy grew a bit closer. It still hurt George a lot to be with Fundy, but Fundy didn’t do anything to hurt George. He wasn’t the one at fault. 

Fundy was a bright boy, with an amazing personality. His humor matched beautifully with everyone, and his beautiful smile and fox laugh was able to make anyone in the room brighten up. It was a no brainer why Dream loved Fundy. 

Sapnap was by George’s side the entire time. If George called him when he was with Dream and Fundy, he would excuse himself and go to George. He was the one who needed support. Dream and Fundy had each other. At this point Sapnap was the only person he truly had. Sapnap was the one who after noticing his weight loss, stuffed him full again until he looked healthy once more. Sapnap took care of him more than he took care of himself. 

Before they knew it, their one year anniversary came around. George was MIA that entire month. 

  
  
  


After the one year anniversary, George mainly talked to Sapnap, occasionally Fundy, and Dream only if Sapnap dragged him out of his house to hang out with the other two. Dream still would text him. George would never respond. 

  
  


It remained like this for years. 

Slowly. 

Very slowly. 

George was able to push his feelings for Dream aside. They never went away. They sat in their own locked closet and the key was thrown away. 

Dream and Fundy were still together, stronger than ever. 

Sapnap was still by George’s side for the entire ride. George slowly started talking to Dream more again. He was still very distanced though. One day in the middle of the night, Dream asked George to meet him in the park. George reluctantly agreed and went down to the park. Dream was there at the table, wearing a light grey hoodie that George gifted to him a while ago. The light post standing a few feet away from the table illuminated Dream and his features. It flooded over his face, giving it an orange-yellow tint while the shadows were a dark blue color. He looked breathtaking. George felt a pang in his chest looking at the blonde in front of him. He stalked over to the table and sat down in front of him. The blonde looked up at the raven, green eyes meeting hazelnut ones. 

“George it’s been so long since you and I have hung out”

“It has I apologize I’ve been busy”

“I see… Well I won’t keep you long, I just wanted you to be the first person who I told.” 

“Dream?” He gave George an envelope. 

“Open it” 

The envelope was a beige coffee color, a golden wax stamp with a rose pressed into it. Carefully, George opened it and pulled out the card inside. The color matched the one of the envelope, probably lighter than it. There were delicate words pressed into the paper in black lettering, with gold accents. Right at the top bright and big stood the words:

**_Join us for the wedding of Dream WasTaken and Fundy Floris_ **

George felt his world crash around him. 

Wedding?

Why was he so shocked?

Did he think that Dream and Fundy wouldn’t fully commit considering how long they’ve been together?

Did he think that Dream would confess to George and ask him to run away together?

If only. 

“Wedding?” his eyes glassed over at the words pressed into the paper that his fingers were slowly pressing into.

“Fundy and I are engaged. I proposed to him last night” a small smile rested on his face at the memory. George couldn’t hold back the tears. They slowly dripped down his face onto the paper. Dream immediately became concerned. 

“George are you ok” he choked on a cry as he tried to speak.

“I-I’m fine Dream I’m just. So happy for you” 

_ Please God if this is some sick joke finish it now I can’t handle this pain anymore. _

“I didn’t think you’d cry Georgie” the nickname made him let out a sob.

“George I don’t think you’re-”

“Congratulations Dream. You-you deserve all the happiness he brings you.” He curled in on himself and Dream ran to his side.

“George-”

“I apologize Dream, I’ve been having a- a rough night and this just gave my emotions the final push.” He tried to play it off, hoping it’d work.

“George, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?” Curse him and his stupid kindness. 

“I’m fine, Dream. If you don’t mind I’ll be going now.”

He quickly ran off and jumped in his car. He drove all the way to Sapnap’s house and then simply beeped his horn as he tried to calm himself and stop the tears. Within the next minute, a confused Sapnap was outside his passenger side. He quickly unlocked the car and let the Texan in. 

Sapnap looked at the broken boy in front of him so utterly confused at what could've happened. He saw George gripping onto an envelope and lightly pulled it out of his hands. He delicately pulled the card out and read the words. 

**_Join us for the wedding of Dream WasTaken and Fundy Floris._ **

He looked at the card in shock and then looked up at the boy who was holding back a new wave of tears.

“Oh Georgie” he leaned over the middle console and hugged the shorter boy, who leaned into his touch and let out the most guttural sobs heard. Sapnap was feeling for George, he’d never seen him so broken and upset in his life.

“I love him Sapnap” his voice was hoarse and cracked with each word. 

“I know George” 

“I-I loved him and he just threw me to the side he-” 

“Shh calm down George, breathe for me please” he consoled the boy who kept muttering phrases in his broken sobs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a few months it was time for the union of Dream and Fundy. Sapnap was trying to talk George out of going, knowing it would result in more heartbreak for the boy. He refused. He had to be there for his best friend, he was a groomsmen he couldn’t just bail out right before the wedding. 

So he was there. 

He was there when Dream arrived in sweats and a hoodie, already looking ethereal. 

He was there when Dream changed into his suit and asked him “How do I look?”

He was there when Wilbur, Fundy’s groomsmen, came over to get a sneak peek of Dream. 

He was there when Dream gushed about how nervous he was to him, Bad, and Sapnap. 

He was there when Dream stood at the aisle tall, proud, and ready.

He was there when he watched Fundy walk up the aisle. He didn’t miss the way Dream’s breath hitched at the sight and the way his smile grew tenfold as tears filled his eyes.

He was there when Fundy held his hands and gave him a breathtaking smile. 

He was there when the officiant made them do their vows.

He was there when they said “I do”

He was there when they kissed. 

He was there as he watched the love of his life walk away smiling hand in hand with another man. 

He was there at the party, watched them do their first dance. Sapnap stayed by him. 

At the end of the night, he didn’t even bother saying bye to the couple or to anyone, and just left. 

At the end of the night, he went home to a cold and empty bed, while Dream was at home in a warm and comforting bed with his  _ husband _ . 

At the end of the night, George sat there in his bed in the dark crying, the same as he had been for years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an alternate ending I was originally going to do, if you'd like to see it lmk in the comments!!


End file.
